


I Want It All

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, undercover police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anton Hill case brings Sam and Andy together in a different way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy had been working in the diner for over a month before the handsome dark haired stranger walked in. He came in alone, took a corner booth, ordered coffee and a ham and cheese omelette. He had his face buried in a newspaper when she brought his food over.

He seemed distracted so she said. "Must be an interesting article?"

Sam noticed her the second he walked in the door. He knew when she approached; he just took a second to watch her before he moved the paper. He looked up and smiled, flashing his dimples. "Sorry. Thank you."

His dimples made her melt, he really was something; dark hair, deep brown eyes, from what she could see a nice body, and a very sexy voice. She shrugged and set his plate down. "No problem and you're welcome." She refilled his coffee. "Can I get you anything else?"

He looked the table over. "I think I'm good right now. Thanks."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok. My name is Heather; if you need anything just let me know."

He flashed his dimples again and held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Dean, nice to meet you."

She blushed a little at the warmth of his touch. "Nice to meet you too. Enjoy." She left him to his breakfast but watched as he went back to his paper while he ate.

Sam watched her out of the corner of his eye as he ate and pretended to read his paper. He knew he wasn't supposed to get close to anyone right now but there was something about her. When it was all over he could tell her who he really was.

She couldn't help but watch him. A few more customers came in while he was there but she always found her eyes drifting back to him. She wasn't supposed to get close to anyone right now but there was something about him. When it was over she could tell him who she really was.

Sam finished his breakfast and waited for the brunette beauty to bring his check. When she finally made her way over she had a bright smile for him. Laying his bill down she asked. "Was everything ok?"

He flashed the most amazing dimples and nodded. "Everything was great. Thank you."

She felt her cheeks blush and she dipped her head down. "Well, umm...I...I guess I should get back to work." She held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Dean."

He took her offered hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Heather."

She walked away, looking back over her shoulder and smiling big for him. He threw down some money to cover the bill and a decent tip. He had plans to come back the next day but things got a little busy. It was a week before he made it back in. This time he had talked a couple of Anton's guys into going with him. They were out running errands and got hungry.

Jake Cross was a kid from the neighborhood and his mom had worked for Anton for years. He just kind of migrated there but he stayed clean. The other guy was Frank Harris; he was a cook at the restaurant and also one of a few of Anton's clean employees. Sam had heard him tell Anton politely many times that he knew what he did but had no interest in it. When they walked in looked around to get an idea of if she was there and where her section might be. He saw her in the back at a booth talking to a couple. He smiled and made his way to the empty booth beside them.

Frank mumbled the whole time. "I can't believe we're in this place. Seriously Dean, are you trying to kill me?"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Shut up and have a seat. The food is pretty good."

Andy walked up to the table and smiled big at him. "Just couldn't stay away huh?"

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say, the BLT's are good."

Frank laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it's the sandwich that keeps bringing you back."

Sam elbowed him. "These heathens are Frank and Jake. Guys, this is Heather." They shook hands.

Andy blushed and shifted a little. "What can I get you guys to drink? I know this one wants coffee." Frank asked for coffee as well and Jake ordered a Coke. She came back a few minutes later with their drinks and took their food order. She was pretty sure she heard Frank ask Dean if he'd asked her out yet. He told Frank to shut up but said it with a big grin.

He would come in a few times a week; sometimes with the guys but mostly alone. He always sat in her section and if it was busy he would wait.

A few days had gone by without an appearance and she was about to give up when he came walking in. This time he sat at the counter where she was working. God! He was gorgeous. "Good morning stranger! What can I get you?"

His first thought was _your number_ but instead he said. "Coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast?"

Andy nodded. "Coming right up." She brought his coffee after putting in his order.

Sam sipped on his coffee as he watched her interact with the other customers. She was something else; with all the shyness she displayed with him sometimes, she moved and spoke with confidence. Finally making her way back to him she refilled his coffee and then brought his food. They flirted and talked as always.

He would stop by a few times a week and they talked more and more. After three weeks he would come in at the end of her shift and give her a ride home. Every night he would walk her to her door, say good night and kiss her on the cheek. Andy wanted more; she could feel the attraction, the fire between them. It was dangerous territory but she couldn't help herself because she knew he felt it too.

Just like clockwork he was there at the end of her shift and drove her home. He walked her up to her door. He ran his fingers through her hair and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "You're absolutely gorgeous Heather." He stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

The moment his lips touched her skin it took her breath away. She grasped him by the lapels of his shirt and whispered. " _Why haven't you tried to kiss me_?"

He ran the pad of his thumb over her lips. "Because I shouldn't even be doing this and I'm afraid if I do, I'll never be able to let you go."

She leaned in and whispered against his lips. " _Then don't."_ She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

Sam couldn't fight it, didn't _want_ to fight it anymore. He backed her up against her door and growled as he flicked the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. Andy gave him the access he wanted and moaned when he pressed his body against hers. She had no idea how long they had been on her front stoop when he finally pulled back, both breathless and smiling,

He flashed his dimples as he caressed her cheek. "I want to take you out tomorrow night; dinner and maybe a movie?"

Andy smiled and chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. "I would love that. I'm only working lunch so I should be off around 4:00."

He trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck across and back up the other side to her ear where he whispered. " _I can't wait."_

Andy pulled him back in for another searing kiss and said. "Me either."

They parted after another long hot kiss; both fell into bed that night with goofy grins. The next morning Sam went in a little early so he could be off at a reasonable time. He tried to call Andy throughout the day but her phone kept going to voicemail. After work he ran home and cleaned up before going to see her.

Mary was behind the counter and looking very unhappy when he walked in. "Hey Dean! How are you today?"

He took a seat, smiling. "Doing great Mary, you?"

She shrugged. "Not bad, busy day. What can I get for you?"

He turned his coffee cup over and flashed his dimples. "How about some coffee while I wait for Heather to get off?"

Mary finally smiled and shook her head as she poured a cup. "Those dimples of yours should be illegal."

Sam opened his mouth to speak when he heard Andy/Heather giggle. "They really should Mary, registered as a lethal weapon."

He wrapped an arm around her when she walked up to him. "Hey sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "How was work?"

She shrugged. "Busy and people were rude today."

He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. Well hopefully I can take your mind off things tonight."

Andy giggled and Mary rolled her eyes. "You two get out of here and have fun."

Sam took her to a Japanese Steakhouse and their food was cooked on a Hibachi. He loved the look of excitement on her face as the flames roared and he even got her to try a little Saki. Instead of a movie they went for a walk.

Andy knew what she was doing was crazy but there was something about him that she couldn't let go of. Sam drove her home and walked her to the door like always.

Andy was ready for the next step. "What are _we_ doing Dean?"

Sam looked around and shrugged. "Standing on your stoop."

She swatted him lightly. "You know what I mean."

He was pretty sure he knew. "With us?" She nodded. "I don't know. I have no idea." She frowned and he pulled her tight against him. "What do _you_ want?" He asked with a little hesitation.

She smiled as she slipped her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you. What do you want?"

He loved the shy insecure look she got with him sometimes. He kissed her softly and whispered. " _I want you too."_

He laughed when she practically jumped up and down. "Want to come inside?" He nodded and she let them in. Each wanted to tell the other who they really were but knew it was much too soon for that. They'd only met a month ago after all.

Not long ago Sam had caught one of Anton's bartender's stealing money. It was time to get rid of him so they could bring in another UC. Boyd told Sam he had someone in place when he was ready.

Andy had her bi-weekly visit with Boyd and was told it was time to make her big move. Boyd left her with a bartender's guide and told her to be ready in 3 days. Luckily for her she wouldn't need to make anything too fancy.

It had been a couple of days since she'd seen Dean but they talked on the phone a few times. She had forgotten to tell him about her new job. Sam was really missing Heather because Anton had him out of town picking some things up. He had put the word out to Boyd about the bartender job before he left and hoped it would be filled with one of their people when he came back.

Andy was a fast learner so when Anton verbally threw a list of drinks at her she had them ready quickly. He smiled and nodded. "You'll do fine. The men will love you."

Andy was cringing on the inside but plastered on her best smile. "Thank you sir."

She had planned on calling Dean that night to tell him about her new job. She had her back to the bar when she heard a few people walk up. His voice made her skin crawl. "Heather, this is Dean and Greg." She turned to see _her_ Dean staring right back at her.

Her jaw dropped but she quickly recovered and held out her hand. "Umm. Hi!."

His jaw dropped when she turned around. _What the hell was she doing here?_ "Hi!"

Anton noticed the look they shared. "Do you two know each other?"

Sam knew it was best to be honest. "Yes sir." He smiled at her. "We've umm...we've been dating for a few weeks."

Anton smiled and clapped him on the back. "You've got great taste. Take a minute."

Greg took a beer and followed Anton. Sam ordered a scotch and waited while she made it. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

She could tell he was nervous. "I heard about the job and applied. It's better money than the diner."

He gritted his teeth. "Sweetheart, I..." He sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. She had no idea what she had gotten into. He reached across the bar and took her hand after she sat his drink down. "Can I see you after work tonight?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'd love that. I've missed you."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I've missed you too." He looked over his shoulder at his boss. "I gotta go do business." Later that night they lay in her bed and he said. "I don't like you working there."

Andy was curled into him with her head resting on his chest. "I know but I'll be ok. I know what kind of guy he is."

He pulled back and looked down at her. "Do you really?" She nodded. "Then you know what I do?" She nodded again. "It's dangerous babe. I don't want anything to happen to you. Are you sure I can't talk you into going back to the diner?"

She moved over on top of him and kissed him softly. "No. I know what I'm doing. I promise I'll be careful."

From that day on he kept extra close to her. She ended up getting deeper and deeper in with Hill. Once he realized she was good with numbers he let her take on his bookkeeping. Sam didn't like it and couldn't talk her out of it. He was deep in this op and couldn't afford to compromise it unless it was necessary. Seven months had passed since she started working there and things _seemed_ to be going great.

_**Sam** _

Sam could tell something had happened when he walked in the restaurant; it was a mess. He'd also heard Heather's phone ringing as he tried to call her when he walked in. "Hey boss!" Anton nodded while he looked around. "Where's Heather?"

Anton smiled his evil smile. "Heather? You're girlfriend?" Sam nodded. Anton shrugged. "It is with great regret that she had to be terminated, permanently."

Sam held back the bile and tried to keep calm. "What are you talking about?"

He poured a glass of scotch. "I have it on good authority that your little bitch is a rat. She's been working with the cops." Sam shook his head as Anton pointed a gun at him. "Did she turn you? Are you a rat too?"

Sam held up his hands and shook his head. "Someone's lying to you Anton. She's innocent. Heather would never do that to you."

Anton laughed and waved his gun around. "My source is reliable."

Sam cursed whoever it was. He took a seat at the bar and pulled out his phone, laying it down between them. He knew Boyd was always listening and would be ready to go any moment. They had more than enough on Hill to take him down. "Anton, where is Heather?"

He got another maniacal smile. "Dean, I told you, she's been terminated. Are your loyalties changing because of some bitch?"

Sam was barely containing himself. "I swear to god Anton, if you've hurt her I'll kill you myself."

Dean was one that actually unnerved Anton a little but not enough to stop him from trying to get what he wanted. "I didn't lay a hand on her." He shrugs and says. "I can't say the same for Markus and Ulrich." They were his real muscle.

Sam growled and clenched his fists. "Where is she?"

Anton shifted a little. "She went out with the rest of the trash."

Sam sent the signal to Boyd and his team busted in. Everyone was arrested and Sam ran out looking for Heather. Boyd made sure a team got her out of there before Sam could make it to her. Sam rounded on Boyd. "We have to finds her!"

Boyd held up his hands. "It's ok brother. My team found her and she's in an ambulance en route to the hospital."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to see her."

Boyd knows he has limited time here. "I need your statement brother and then you can go see her."

Sam shakes his head. "No way in _hell._ I see her first and _then_ you can have my statement."

_**Andy** _

She knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the restaurant. Anton was never usually there that early and he looked unusually calm. His muscle, Markus and Ulrich, were flanking him and looking particularly scary. She set off her alarm to Boyd on her phone. "Good morning sir. What can I get for you?"

Anton laughed dryly before his guys grabbed her. She tried to put up a fight but no police training could help her against these two. She knew what was coming and was glad Dean wasn't there to see it. She tried to talk her way out of it but Anton was too convinced that she had turned on him.

She took the slap that busted her lip from Markus. "I swear to you I'm not a rat. You gave me a job and took me in. I wouldn't do that to you."

Anton yelled. "Liar!" Markus punched her in the stomach. She wouldn't be able to last long. He let his men beat her a little more before telling them to throw her out with the trash.

As she lay in the alley all she could think about was Dean and her family. She kept hoping he'd be the one to find her. She passed out and the next thing she knew she was being loaded onto a stretcher and Boyd's face hovered over hers. "Jesus McNally! I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner." She was out again and woke up sometime later in the hospital.

Sam broke just about every traffic law to get to her. He didn't really know what to expect when he got there. She had been checked in under her UC name and Sam made his way quickly to her room. There was a female uniformed officer outside her door.

He tried to walk in but she stopped him. "Excuse me sir but no one is allowed in there."

Her nametag read _Nash._ He saw that she was from his division. "Look Officer Nash, I need in there."

She shook her head but before anything else could be said Boyd walked up. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Sam threw his hands up. "Why the hell not? What's going on Don?"

He clapped him on the shoulder. "I need to speak to her first." Boyd disappeared inside and Traci took her place in front of the door. She had a stare off with Sam.

Boyd finally walked out. "She doesn't want any company right now."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. " _Company?_ I'm her damn... Look Don, there's something you need to know."

Boyd half smiled. "Officer McNally filled me in on everything."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

Boyd nodded and stepped aside so Sam could see through the little glass. "Officer Andy McNally, 15 Division."

Sam's heart thudded. "Why...why the hell didn't you tell me Don? I've been seeing her for nine fucking months and you couldn't bother telling me?"

Boyd held his hands up. "I didn't _know_ you two were dating. Neither one of you disclosed _any_ kind of relationships." It was true for him at least. He hadn't told Boyd about Heather/Andy and apparently she hadn't said anything about him either.

Traci watched on in surprise. Andy had managed to fall for a fellow UC without even knowing it. Sam couldn't see her very well. "How is she? They didn't..."

Boyd shook his head. "She was beaten up but they didn't touch her otherwise. Her umm...her lip is busted up pretty bad, her right eye is swollen shut, a couple of broken ribs. Nothing that won't heal really soon Sammy."

Sam kicked a chair close by. "Son-of-a-bitch! I _need_ to see her."

Boyd shook his head. "I'm sorry brother. She doesn't want to see you."

He looked shocked. "What? Does she know who I really am?"

Boyd nodded. "It doesn't have anything to do with that though."

Traci cleared her throat and both men looked at her. "I'm Andy's best friend sir." She held out her hand. "Traci Nash." Sam shook it. "She umm...she can be a bit stubborn sometimes. Let me go talk to her and..." Both nodded and Traci disappeared inside. She'd seen Andy earlier and she looked really bad. She sat down beside her and took her hand. "Hey sweetie!"

Andy smiled as best she could. "Hey! I really did it good this time didn't I?"

She was speaking of her penchant for getting in trouble and Traci chuckled. "Looks like you got a really cute boyfriend out of it though."

Andy cringed. "How the hell did I not know he was a cop too?" She shook her head. "I can't face him."

Traci loved her best friend like the sister she never had but she could be stubborn as hell. "If it makes you feel any better he didn't know about you either." Andy shook her head. "Why won't you see him? The guy is going nuts out there.""

She slumped down in her bed more. "I...I don't want him to see me like this. What kind of cop lets this happen?"

Traci shook her head. "You're an idiot dude. I was there and saw the guys. There is _no way_ you could've done anything different." Andy shrugged. "Sweetie, you're not being fair to the man. He's really worried about you."

Andy sighed. "I just...I'm afraid he'll change his mind about us." She looked down at her hands. "I think I love him Trac."

Her friend's face split in a big grin. "Andy! That's awesome! He's kinda cute."

Andy giggled at her best friend. "He's so...he's just..."

Traci laughed. "Are you worried that it was all for show?" Andy nodded. "Trust me, it wasn't. He seriously upset. Put the man out of his misery."

She shook her head. "I can't. I just...I can't Traci. Please?"

She stayed for a few more minutes before walking back out. Boyd was gone and Sam was leaning against the wall. Sam head snapped towards the door. "Sorry sir. She won't budge."

Jerry walked up at that moment. "Sammy! Brother! So it's true? Drug squad is giving you back?" He caught the look on Sam's face. "What's going on?"

Traci shrugged. "It seems as though our best friends hooked up while they were under."

Sam looked between Jerry and Traci. His best friend smiled. "Lots of things happened while you're gone brother." He put his arm around Traci. "That's great! You and McNally huh?" Traci elbowed him. "What?"

She sighed and said. "Andy refuses to see him."

Jerry looked between them. "Why?"

She shrugged. "You know how she is." Jerry nodded. Traci cut her eyes at Sam. "She doesn't want him to see her like that and she's kind of afraid that umm...that you guys were just for show on your part."

Sam felt like Nash had punched him. "That's ridiculous! I lov..." Jerry broke out in a big smile. "I wouldn't have jeopardized a year and a half of work for "just for show"." He shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "Look buddy, McNally's a bit stubborn. Just give her a little time. How about we go get a drink? Shaw's at the Penny." He looked back at Andy's room before nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let Jerry take him out of there for a while with Traci promising to stay with her and call if anything changed. They met up with Frank, Noelle and Oliver at the Penny.

After they all hugged Sam, Oliver said. "It's good to have you back brother." He had noticed his friend's disposition. "What's wrong Sammy? I heard the op went well."

Jerry cringed and shook his head. Sam took a long drink of his scotch. "I don't know if I'd call Heath..." He sighed. "I mean Officer McNally being in the hospital _"going well"_. I could be wrong though."

Everyone looked confused and Oliver said. "Andy's a tough one. She'll be ok."

Sam was never like this after an op so Jerry took matters into his own hands. "It umm...it seems as though Sammy and Andy got involved during the op. Not knowing who the other one was of course."

His friend's stared open mouthed. He raised his glad in cheers and threw back the rest before going to order another one. Oliver was the first to speak. "How long?"

Jerry broke out in a smile. "Nine months _and_ he loves her."

Noelle squeaked. "What? How do you know that?"

He nodded towards Sam. "He said it at the hospital."

Frank looked confused. "Why isn't he with her then?"

Jerry shook his head. "She doesn't want Sammy to see her like that but Traci's with her. I'll get him back there."

Sam was back and they stopped talking about the rookie that had stolen their friend's heart. Jerry cut him off after his second drink and took him back to the hospital.

Sam hadn't been paying attention until they pulled into a spot. "Why are we here? She doesn't want to see me."

Jerry chuckled and clapped him on the back. "If there's one thing that I learned about McNally before she left, it's that she's the second most stubborn person I know." He smirked at the look Sam gave him. "So to the most stubborn person I know, I say go get your woman."

Sam followed him upstairs to Andy's room. Traci was watching her sleep when they walked in. "She was in pain so they gave her something."

Sam stood by the door and watched her, finally being able to see what had been done to her. He shook his head and mumbled. "Jesus!"

Traci walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's stubborn as hell Sam but don't let her push you away if you really love her."

Sam thought about the last eight months and smiled. "I've been told I can be pretty stubborn too." Cutting his eyes at Jerry for a second. "She won't get rid of me without a fight Nash."

Jerry clapped him on the back. "Good to hear." He took Traci's hand. "Come on darling. I'll take you back so you can get changed."

Traci nodded before going over to say bye to Andy. Sam flashed his dimples. "It looks good on you brother."

Jerry smiled. "You too."

Sam took a few minutes to get himself together before taking the chair Traci had vacated. He figured she'd be out for a little while so he put his head on the bed and fell asleep.

He was woken up some time in the middle of the night by a nurse checking on Andy. She wasn't hooked up to anything, they were just checking on her pain level. He fell back asleep pretty quickly and didn't wake again until he felt her stirring.

He had been holding her hand and when it slipped out he sat up. She covered her face. "What are doing here? I...you have to go."

He moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Jesus Heath..." He ran the pad of his thumb very lightly across her lips then across her swollen cheek. "Andy, why...why are you trying to push me away?"

She kept her eyes on her hands. "Because of the way you're looking at me. All you're going to see is this from now on."

He practically laughed as he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so they were eye to eye. "Are you kidding?" She shrugged. "You wanna know what I see?" She looked away and shrugged again. "Look at me Andy, please?" She finally did. "I see a beautiful, smart, strong, crazy woman that put her safety on the line for the people of this city. But most importantly, I see the woman that I'm crazy in love with." Her jaw dropped and his face split with a dimpled grin. "You heard me right. I love you Andy McNally."

She pulled him into a hug. "I love you too Sam."

He kissed her gently before saying. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She looked at him funny. "Don't ever shut me out like that again. Promise."

She nodded. "Promise."

Sam kissed her gently again before wrapping his arms around her. "Shit Andy!" He whispered in her ear. "I was so scared."

She held him tighter. "Me too." After a few minutes she said. "Sam, could you lay with me?"

He nodded and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her again. Andy rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep. Sam held her tight as she slept. After lunch her doctor stopped by to tell her she was getting released in a couple of hours.

Dr. Michaels smiled as he gave her the news. "Just take it easy for a few days so your ribs can heal. I'd say bed rest as much as possible." He looked to Sam. "You probably should have someone stay with you."

It was this moment that Andy remembered she didn't have a home. She'd taken the UC not long after her break up with Luke. She mumbled. "Crap." Before saying. "I umm...I'll figure something out. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left. Sam had moved back to the chair during the visit. He could see something was wrong. "Andy?" She looked up at him. "What's going on?"

She had to tell him. "I umm...I don't exactly have a home to go to."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She sighed. "I was sleeping on Traci's fold out when I took the op. I had just gone through a break up. Found out he was cheating on me with his ex. He...we had just moved in together, into a house _he_ bought and..."

Sam moved back onto the bed, cursing _and_ thanking whoever would be stupid enough to do this to her. "Sweetheart, I'm taking you home, to my home. _Our_ home if you want it to be."

They had practically been living together when they were under. She wanted to and apparently so did he. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Only if you're sure you want to put up with me all the time."

He shrugged and smirked. "You _are_ a handful but I think I can manage." She swatted him and he chuckled.

She blushed when she said. "I might need help in the shower."

His dimples popped up. "I don't know McNally that sounds like a tough job." He kissed her softly. "I think I can help with that."

Two hours later the nurse brought the papers for Andy to sign and Sam pushed her out to his truck. They stopped at Traci's to pick up her things. Sam helped her inside then went back for her clothes. Boyd had dropped off their stuff from the op already. He ran her a hot bubble bath and put her to bed with soup and her pain meds.

They were given two weeks to get used to being home, to see the shrink, and for Andy to heal. Her face barely showed bruises by the end of it. She was still put on light duty because of her ribs and Frank put her with Sam on desk.

They'd also spent the two weeks really getting to know each other, the real Sam and Andy. He even took her to meet Sarah. Andy woke up their first day back and made Sam breakfast. She would've carried it upstairs but he wouldn't be happy with her doing that.

She walked into their bedroom with his coffee. He'd always been a light sleeper but doing UC made it worse. He smiled when he felt the bed dip. "Hey beautiful!" He pulled her into a kiss. "What are you doing up already?" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "Made you breakfast." She kissed him. "Here's your coffee." She nodded to the nightstand.

He smiled and gently pulled her back in bed with him. "I'd rather have _you_ for breakfast."

Andy gasped as his hand slid up her shirt. She was always breathless when he touched her like this. She was still a little sore and he was always gentle with her. They made love and heated their breakfast up, taking it with them.

They met with Frank before shift to give him Andy's release papers. He couldn't be happier to have his best friend and his best rookie back and together.

They parted ways at the locker room doors with Sam passing her bag to her. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her quickly before she disappeared.

Sam talked with Oliver while they got changed. He was happy to be back even if he was on desk. Oliver clapped him on the back. "This love thing looks good on you brother."

Sam chuckled. "Barber said the same thing." He closed his locker door. "I'm happy."

Oliver put him in a headlock as they walked towards the door. "I'm happy _for_ you buddy, for both of you. McNally's a good one."

Andy was finished before Sam and waiting outside the locker room. She had not been prepared to run into Luke her first day back but here he was walking up the hall towards her. He froze momentarily when he realized she really was standing there. She cursed because she couldn't exactly run away now.

He wrapped her in a hug. "Oh God! Andy, where have you been?"

She pushed him away. "Don't do that."

He took her by the arms. "Seriously, where have you been? We need to talk about what happened."

She laughed. "Luke, I've been gone for a year. There wasn't anything to talk about _then_ and there _definitely_ isn't anything to talk about _now."_

He couldn't believe her. "Come on Andy. I screwed up big time and I know it. She's gone, left right after you disappeared. We had a good thing. We were going to get married remember?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, I remember. I _found_ the ring Luke and it wasn't even for me. It was Jo's ring." She didn't get to finish what she was saying because she _felt_ Sam. They had this thing where they always felt each other's presence. This was going to be interesting.

When they walked out Sam was surprised to see Luke Callaghan with his hands on Andy. He could see she was uncomfortable so he walked over with Ollie right beside him. "Everything ok over here?"

Andy sighed with relief and nodded. "It's fine."

Luke couldn't stand Swarek. He just acted so damn smug all the time. "We're fine here Swarek. Nobody needs you butting in."

Sam cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side. "Really? Because it seems to me when my girlfriend looks like she's nauseated at the sight of you, _somebody_ needs help."

Luke stared at her, completely stunned. "What?" He still had his hands on Andy's arms. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Andy looked down at his hands and back up. "Definitely _not_ kidding, now could you please let go of me?"

Luke reluctantly let go of her and she walked away with Sam and Oliver. Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "Brother, he can't help it if he fell out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down."

Sam busted out laughing and shook his head. "I have definitely missed your _words of wisdom_ Shaw."

Nothing else was said until they got to Parade. "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was Luke."

He smiled as he bumped his shoulder against hers. "Are _you_ ok with everything?"

She flashed him a toothy grin. "Very ok. You?"

He brushed his hand against hers. "If you're ok then I'm ok too. I know you can handle yourself but I'm here if you need me."

She looked around and whispered. "I'll _show_ you how much I need you when we get home tonight."

He growled and said. "Hmm. I'm pretty sure you showed me three or four times this morning."

Oliver happened to hear him and said. "Jesus brother! Save that crap for later. Nobody wants those thoughts in their head."

Andy turned five shades of red and practically ran to the front to sit with Traci. Frank came in a few minutes later. "Good morning coppers!"

Everyone responded with. "Good morning."

He smiled as he scanned the room. "First, let's all welcome back Officer's McNally and Swarek and congratulate them on bringing down one of the city's biggest criminals. Thanks to almost two years of work they were able to crush Anton Hill's organization and he won't see the light of day, ever." The place erupted in cheers and claps. "Alright people, you have your assignments. Serve, protect, and tonight we party." More cheers and clapping.

Andy followed Traci to the back where Sam, Jerry, and Oliver were. The other rookies joined them and hugged Andy. Sam wasn't thrilled with the length of time the one they called Chris hugged her. "Don't ever leave like that on us again Andy. I know you were upset and all but that wasn't cool."

She patted Chris's arm. "It had nothing to do with him Chris. It was a great opportunity so I took it."

Dov was staring at Sam like he was the Christmas present he'd always wanted. Gail elbowed him and said. "Stop it man boy. You're creeping him out." Sam laughed when she held out her hand. "I'm Gail Peck."

He shook his head and her hand. "Haven't they run out of Peck's yet? I thought Steve was the last one."

Gail paled but bounced back quickly. "I'm the last one for a while sir."

Everyone loved seeing Peck put in her place. "I'm Sam Swarek and I was only kidding. You've got a good family."

The Peck's were like royalty in the department. "Thank you sir."

Dov was still staring so Sam held his hand out. "And you are?"

He stuttered out. "D...Dov Epstein sir. I umm...I..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out Epstein."

Dov mouthed _wow_ before Chris slapped him in the back of the head. "I'm really sorry sir. You're a bit of a hero to him." Sam looked at him funny. "With all of your undercover work."

Sam shrugged. "Oh. Ok. Chris Diaz?"

Chris nodded and held out his hand. "Yes sir." They shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you sir. It's nice to meet you."

Oliver and Jerry laughed as the rookies walked out. "Sammy's a rock star!"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He followed Andy out to the coffee station. "That Epstein is something."

Andy giggled as she grabbed two cups. "Be nice to him. He's been hearing about you since the academy."

Sam bumped his hip against hers. "I'm _always_ nice."

She scoffed and passed him a coffee. "I saw the way you looked at Chris. Sam, he's like the brother I never had. I love _you_ and no one else."

This got her the dimples that she loves so much. "I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her cheek quickly. Shift went by pretty fast and they joined their friends for a few drinks.

Andy parted ways with Sam at the bar after he passed her the beer he ordered. She took the beer, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulling him in she whispered against his cheek. "Thank you."

He growled and pulled her even closer. "Be careful McNally or we'll be sneaking out the back door."

She giggled and nibbled on his ear. "Don't tempt me Swarek."

He hissed and squeezed her hip as she bit his neck again. "You better get going before we get thrown out." She kissed him hard and walked over to the rookie table.

Her friends cheered and clapped as she sat down. Andy rolled her eyes and blushed. "Shut up."

They only stayed for a couple of drinks. Andy let them in the house. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

He pulled her back against him, brushing her hair away from her neck so he could bite on it. "Oh. I'm definitely _hungry_ McNally."

She squealed a little as his tongue brushed over the spot he just bit down on. " _Saaam!"_

He hummed as he continued his trek up her neck. "You started this."

She reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and wiggled her but against him. He hissed as he slides both of his hands under her shirt; left stopping on her stomach to hold her to him and the right moved slowly up to caress her breasts.

He loved the sound of the sigh that slipped between her lips, his name following breathlessly. " _Sam._ "

He doesn't respond verbally, he lets his hands do all the _talking._ He found out pretty quickly how much Andy loves his hands. Had never met a woman that responded to his touch the way she does. She has the same effect on him too; he had never been particularly affectionate until her. They can't keep their hands off each other. He was surprised they were able to go a whole shift without locking themselves in an interrogation room.

Andy's getting lost in Sam's touch. She's never been with a man that could drive her insane with just his touch. And once they start it's like they can't stop. She's never had a guy just lose himself with her the way he does.

The hand that had been resting on her stomach slides further south and pops the button on her pants before disappearing inside. His right hand pulls her sports bra out of the way so he can really feel her. His gun calloused fingers make her nipples harden instantly. She chokes out a sigh as his fingers slide between her folds.

She's pretty worked up already and it doesn't take long before she's calling his name and shuddering against his hand. He kisses her neck and shoulders, whispers in her ear how much he loves her and how amazing she feels.

He's painfully hard when he pulls away and guides her into the kitchen. He's not finished with her yet. "Come on. Let's go make some spaghetti."

Andy can barely move at the moment but lets him guide her. "A salad too?" He nods while she grabs stuff out of the fridge. He starts the water for the noodles and gets the sauce going.

He's watching her chop the vegetables and smiles when she catches him. She holds up a slice of cucumber and he nibbles it down to her fingers. She jumps a little as he quickly swallows it and gently sucks on her finger. This won't be the first time they've done this. He moves over to stand behind her and slides his hand over hers as she continues to chop. He makes sure her fingers aren't in the way when he kisses her neck.

He's got her wedged between him and the counter. She can feel how hard he is and she wants to help him out. The water's starting to boil so he presses himself hard against her before he steps away. She's finished with her part so she moves to his side, watches him add things to the sauce. He holds up the spoon for her to taste. It's perfect like always.

Sam swipes his finger across the spoon and she grabs his hand before he gets it to his mouth. She flicks her tongue across the tip and he moans as she takes him in her mouth. " _God Andy_!"

The sauce is long gone by the time she lets him go. Everything she did with her tongue to his finger went straight to his groin. His twitching like crazy and he's pretty sure he's not going to make it through dinner. Especially when she looks at him like she is now; eyes dark, pupils blown, licking her lips like he's her favorite prey.

Andy can't wait until after dinner, she has to make her move before he puts the noodles on. Sam can't believe it when he looks over and she's pulling her top and bra off. She reaches for his shirt and he lets her pull it off. Next are his pants and he loves watching her undress him, another thing he never thought much of before her.

They love watching each other. She slides his jeans and boxers off but never breaks eye contact with him. She smiles as she runs her hands across his chest, down his ribs and around to his ass. "God Sam! I just love you, so so much. Everything, _every single thing about you."_

She trails kisses down his chest and stomach as she drops to her knees. Getting mouthy is another thing of theirs. They can't keep their hands or mouths off each other. He knows what's coming but that doesn't stop him from gasping as she wraps her lips around him. He tangles his fingers up in her hair as she takes him all the way in her mouth, lips wrapped tightly around him, tongue do crazy things. He only lets her go for a minute before he pulls her back up.

She's a little pouty but he kisses the look right off her face. "I want _you_." He chokes out. "Want to be _inside_ you."

He helps her out of her jeans and panties before he picks her up and sets her on the counter, keeping her at the edge. His counters are the perfect height for this. He slides slowly into her and she squeals a little. " _God Sam! You feel so good_." He pumps harder into her and she doesn't stop with the compliments to his size and how he makes her feel.

He's so close and knows she's cum twice already. She senses that he's barely holding back. She does the one thing that she knows he can't resist; she bites hard and sucks on his pulse point. This sends him thundering into her and four hard thrusts later he's calling her name. She has her own as he loses himself inside her. They hold and kiss each other back out of the fog and smile.

He can't believe how much he loves her. "You're amazing, you know?"

She blushes and shakes her head. "You are. I love you."

He pulls her off the counter and sets her to her feet. "I love you too."

He grabs his t-shirt for her and slides his boxers back on. They finish cooking dinner then eat while watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

They've been back at work for a month now and are back to full duty. Everything has been going great professionally and personally for them. Sam's been ring shopping. They've been together for a year and he knows there is no one else he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

They were walking in one morning when he sees Boyd in Frank's office. He kisses Andy and they go to their own locker rooms. When he comes out Boyd is walking down the hall. "Sammy!"

They shake hands. "How's Guns and Gangs?"

Boyd smile and shrugs. "Not the same without you brother. You sure I can't talk you into coming back?"

Sam shakes his head. "I'm good. Thanks though. What're you here for?"

He leans against the wall. "I have a surveillance job and was asking Frank if he had anyone he could spare for a week."

He could handle a week of surveillance. "Let me talk to Andy about it. If she's ok with it, I'll do it."

Boyd smiled. "I thought you didn't want to come back?"

Sam smirked. "Surveillance isn't _back._ It's spending 10 hours in a shitty car with shittier coffee, _hoping_ you get something worth using."

Boyd laughed and clapped him on the back. "Very true. Talk to her and let me know."

Sam was about to say _ok_ when Andy walked out. "Talk to who about what?"

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "Boyd has a surveillance job, a week long."

Andy nodded. "You want Sam on it?"

Don shrugged. "Doesn't _have_ to be Sammy. We were just talking about it."

She looked at Sam. "You want to do it don't you?"

He shrugged. "Nobody ever _wants_ to do surveillance babe. But yeah, I was thinking about it, I'd be doing it after my regular shifts."

That didn't make her happy. He'd be working too much. "Won't that be too much for you?"

He smiled and bumped his nose to hers. "I'd be fine sweetheart. I've done it before."

Finally she nodded. "Ok then."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Would you be ok with it?"

She half smiled and looked at him funny. "Doesn't really matter how I feel about it. If you want to do it then do it."

He frowned and turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands. "It matters to me sweetheart. If you don't want me to then I won't." He couldn't believe she'd think that.

Andy could see the hurt in his eyes and she felt bad. "You know I'll _always_ have your back. If you want to do it then you should."

He watched her for a minute before nodding and kissing her. He turned back to Boyd. "Looks like you've got your guy."

Don smiled and shook his hand. "Great. I should have all the warrants by Tuesday. Just come to the office when you're done here and we'll get you going."

The days leading up went pretty quickly. Sam spent as much time with Andy as he could because once he started he wouldn't see much of her outside of work for a week. Andy got pretty lonely without Sam. He encouraged her to go out with the rookies Friday night and have some fun with her friends. She finally agreed to go and he made her promise not to drive.

Andy pouted a little as she parted ways with him at the locker rooms after shift Friday. He smiled as he kissed her. "You're kinda sexy when you pout."

She poked him in the ribs, whining a little. "I haven't slept good in days. I miss your arms around me." She sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over."

He caressed her cheek before running his fingers through her hair. "I miss you too but it's only a few more days. We can make it and I promise to make it up to you."

She smiles and blushes. They've only managed to make love a couple of times since he started this. "I love it when we make up." They're practically whispering to each other.

He laughs and people look at him funny when they walk by. "I do too." He kisses her lightly. "I gotta go babe." She pokes her lip out and he nibbles at it. "I know. I love you though. I'll try to get home at a reasonable time in the morning."

She smiles and kisses him. "I'll have me, your coffee, and a hot shower waiting."

He busted out laughing. "As long as it's in that order, it'll be perfect."

Oliver interrupts them. "Ok you two! Sammy, you have surveillance to do and McNally, you have beer to drink. Let's go."

Sam rolls his eyes and smiles as Andy laughs. "Ok. I love you and I'll see you later." Kissing her. "Have fun and don't walk home."

Andy nods and kisses him. "I love you and I'll get a ride."

Oliver finally drags her way and says over his shoulder. "I'll look after her brother."

Sam sighs as he watches her leave with their friends. He knows she'll be safe with them. He grabs his bag and heads out to meet Boyd.

Andy's having a blast with their friends; they dominate at darts and then play some pool. The drinks are flowing and she's trying to pace herself but at some point loses count. Oliver promised to look after her but he had to get home before he's banished to sleeping on the couch. Jerry's staying because of Traci so he promises to make sure she gets home ok.

Luke's been watching her since she got back. She has paid absolutely no attention to him; she's been all about Swarek. He can't stand that guy, knows Sam's nowhere around and Jerry's the only one of his friends there. He's too wrapped up in Nash to really pay attention. Andy's pretty drunk; hi-fiving and hugging Epstein and Diaz and she's not a hugger.

Luke makes his way over with a drink. When she sees him she smiles. "Luuukkeee! HIiiii!"

He can't help it. "Hey! You look great tonight." He sits her drink down.

Something in Andy tells her to pull herself together but she's had w _ay_ too many shots. She swats at him. "Stop it!"

He shrugs. "Can't help the truth." He keeps up light conversation with her, moving closer and closer. He's finally toe to toe with her. "Hey! We should take a picture!"

Andy squeals a little and bounces. "Yeah. Ok. Let's get the others."

He shakes his head. "I asked and they don't want to be in it, said for us to go ahead."

She throws her arms around his neck and gets close. Luke holds up her phone and turns to her. "Andy?" She turns to look at him and he kisses her right on the lips as he snaps the pic. In the picture it looks like she's kissing back.

Andy gets enough of her senses back and pushes him away. "No. No. No."

Traci and Jerry come to her rescue when they hear her but not before he sends the picture to Sam. "Beat it Callaghan."

Luke holds up his hands and steps back. "I was just leaving." Laying her phone back down he smiles as he walks out the door.

_**Sam** _

Sam feels his pocket vibrate but can't look at it because he's in the middle of watching the mark of the op he's doing the surveillance for. It's finally time to go home when he remembers that his phone had gone off. He pulls it out of his pocket and flips it open. It's a missed picture message from Andy. He smiles knowing he's going to see her in about an hour, waking her up their favorite way.

He opens the picture and his heart stops. On his screen is Andy with her arms around Callaghan's neck and they're kissing. It's a few seconds before he can start breathing again. He drives back to Guns and Gangs to drop off the car, doesn't bother going in to see Don because he just can't take looking at _anyone_ at the moment.

He can't go home either; he needs time to calm down so he goes to the station and pays a visit to the punching bag. He's gone a few rounds when he hears Oliver. "Hey brother! You and McNally are here pretty early. What's going on?" Sam doesn't stop punching the bag and he doesn't say anything. Oliver walks over and leans against the sofa. "Sammy?"

He stops when Sam's phone starts ringing. He picks it up and sees it's Andy and she's called five times. "Sammy, she's called you at least five times. Why aren't you answering her?"

He doesn't turn around, just says. "Take a look in my Inbox."

Oliver presses the right buttons and opens her last message. He groans when he sees her lip locked with Luke. "Shit!" He's even cursing Jerry a little for not keeping it from happening. "Sammy, you _know_ she loves you. This is Luke's doing."

He nods because he really does know she loves him; that she's _been_ over the blonde detective because he betrayed her. "I know but..."

His best friend sighs and closes his phone. "No _buts_ brother. You need to talk to her."

Sam rips off the gloves and throws them down. He paces for a few minutes pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I talk to her right now she's going to think that I think it was real and I know it wasn't."

_**Andy** _

Andy wakes up to the alarm and realizes that Sam hasn't come home yet. She tries to call him but gets no answer, thinks maybe he's still working. By the time she's showered he still hasn't come in so she calls again, nothing. She takes her time getting dressed and he still hasn't made it. She calls him again and still no answer. She has called him five times by the time she walks out the door with no answer. She tries Boyd and he says Sam's been done for a couple of hours.

She flips to her messages to text him and sees one was sent to Sam at 2:30 a.m. She doesn't remember sending it. Opening it she screams when she sees the picture. She's at an all-out run within seconds of closing her phone. It takes her less than ten minutes to make it to the station.

She busts through the Sally Port doors. "Where the _hell_ is Detective Callaghan?" Everyone around looks at her funny. She growls out. " _Where is he_?"

Someone points towards the D's offices and she storms off. Jerry witnesses Hurricane Andy and goes looking for Sam. He finds him in the gym talking to Oliver. "Sammy, buddy we got a problem. Well YOU'VE got a problem." Sam looks at him funny. "It's umm...it's Andy. She came in screaming for Callaghan."

Sam runs out the door with the guys on his heels. They find a crowd around the D's office and he can hear Andy screaming. "You son of a bitch! How dare you? As if it isn't bad enough that you cheated on me with your ex, that worked here, while we were engaged, you try to screw up the best relationship I've ever been in."

Sam has made his way in by now. She hasn't seen him yet and he's smiling at the storm Luke's created.

Luke makes the worst mistake and says. "You can't possibly believe he loves you. Swarek only loves Swarek and UC. Isn't that where he's been this week? Get a brain Andy, he'll leave as soon as the next UC job comes up and he'll never marry you."

Andy punched him hard in the mouth and was pulling back for another when Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She tried to fight her way free but he held her close. "Andy! Andy, it's me. _Calm down_."

She finally stopped and looked back. "Sam? When...where..."

He pulled her close. "Shh! It's ok. It's ok." He ran his hand up and down her back, could feel her heart thundering against his chest.

Her voice only cracked a little. " _I didn't Sam. I wouldn't_..."

He cupped her face and held her so they were eye to eye. "I _never_ thought you did. Not even for a second. Ok?"

She finally nodded. "Ok."

Luke laughed. "You two deserve each other."

Sam moved around Andy and stepped in front of Luke. He very calmly said. "I swear to god Callaghan if you EVER lay another hand on her I will call in every favor I have to take your badge. After all everyone knows it's the only thing in your pathetic life you really care about."

He turned to leave and Luke grabbed his shoulder. "Just remember Swarek, I had her first."

Sam swung around and landed a fist right into Luke's nose. "Maybe but I'm smart enough to _keep_ her."

They left him standing in the office bleeding everywhere. Ollie took them to the locker rooms, passing Andy to Traci and shoving Sam into the Men's then he sent Jerry for two ice packs. They changed while they waited. Jerry appeared a few minutes later with the pack and Frank.

Sam looks up to see his best friend and boss. "I'll take whatever you're going to do as long as Andy is spared."

Frank chuckles and shakes his head. "From what I hear he deserved it, from both of you." Sam nods. "Don't worry about it Sammy. How's the hand?"

He wiggled his fingers. "Barely even sore."

Frank nods again. "And McNally?"

He shrugs. "They drug us to our separate corners."

Jerry says. "I saw her and she was ok."

Frank nods towards the door. "It's time for Parade."

Sam nods but keeps his eyes on the box in his locker. Finally he stands up and passes the ice pack to Oliver. "I need five minutes with McNally boss." He sees Frank nod and grabs the ring box.

A smile spreads across Oliver's face. "Is that what I think that is Sammy?"

He smiles, tosses it up in the air and catches it. "Could be brother. Could be." He walks out with the guy's right behind him. Seconds later he knocks on the Women's door. "McNally?"

He has it cracked and hears Traci say. "We're in here Sam."

He walks in to find her sitting on the bench with the ice pack on her hand. Traci, Gail, and Noelle make like they're going to leave and he shakes his head. He squats in front of her and takes her hand. "Hey sweetheart!"

She gives him a small smile. "Hey!"

He moves the pack and looks at her hand. "How does it feel?"

She shrugs and wiggles her fingers. "It's not broken." She flips their hands over and looks at his. "How's yours?"

He's smiling when she looks up. "It's fine. Not broken either."

She hasn't even noticed the audience. "That's good."

He drops to one knee and Traci gasps when she sees the ring box on the floor. "I love you, you know that right?" She gives him a small smile and nods. "Good. I realized something a while ago. Wanna know what that was?" She nods again. "I realized that never in my life have I loved someone like I love you. I want it all Andy; house, kids, dog, white picket fence, two car garage." She stiffens and her jaw drops a little. He manages to get the ring out with one hand and holds it up to her. "I want it _all_ with _you._ " He slips it on her finger. "What do you say McNally?" He wraps his hand around the back of her neck. "Will you make me a husband now and a father later? Will you be my wife?"

She looks sad, shakes her head and says. "Sam, you don't have to do this because of him."

He shakes his head. "I don't give a damn about him Andy. I've known since we were Heather and Dean that I want to wake up to you every day, go to sleep beside you every night, introduce you to people as my wife. I've had this ring for a week trying to figure out when, where, and how I was going to ask you. We're here with all of our friends and I can't think of a better place."

She launches herself off the bench into his arms and knocks him over. "I love you! Yes!" She continues to say yes as she peppers his face with kisses.

He laughs at her excitement, he hears Oliver say. "What was that answer brother?"

Andy screams excitedly. " _I SAID YES!_ "

The locker room breaks out in cheers and clapping. Frank gives the happy couple, who is _still_ lying on the floor a few minutes before he says. "Ok everyone, we _do_ have a job to do. Parade in five minutes."

Everyone grumbled but quickly filed out. Sam lay there with his arms tightly around his bride to be. "You are something else, you know that right?" She blushed as she finally began to realize exactly where they were. He pulled her into a kiss. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Andy rolled off of him and stood up, holding her hand out for him. "Good, cuz I'm _pretty sure_ you're stuck with me for life."

He stood up and pulled her back to him. "Sweetheart, that's a sentence I'm _more_ than happy to serve." He brushed his nose across hers. "Come on Mrs. Swarek, I don't think Frank is going to give us any more time."

She huffed. " _Fine."_ Before she kissed him. He chuckled as they walked to the room.

Sam and Andy walked into Parade and stood at the back. Frank took his place. "Ok coppers! I have some wonderful news for those of you that _didn't_ catch the show a few minutes ago." There were some snickers and people looking at Luke. "It is my _great_ pleasure to announce the engagement of Officer's Swarek and McNally." Everyone but the blonde detective, sporting the busted lip and nose, cheered and congratulated them. As a matter of fact he even tried to sneak out. Frank saw him. "Excuse me _Detective_ but we're not finished here."

Luke grumbled and probably could've gotten away with walking out but he'd had enough attention for one day so he leaned against the wall and stared at a spot across the room. Frank finished Parade by telling everyone that their attendance at the Penny that night was expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy and Dov had just finished a late lunch when they were sitting at the light at the intersection of Jane and Finch. Andy's hoping they can get through there _before_ school lets out, doesn't want to get caught up in the traffic.

The light turns green and she rolls through, has to slam on breaks when a car runs through the traffic light from her right, cutting them off. Luckily Andy's reflexes are good and she slams on brakes before hitting it. "What the ...?"

She can hear Dov's voice crack with excitement as he says. "Rock and roll! I've been waiting for this for _days._ "

Andy swats him as she stomps the gas. "Lights and sirens idiot."

Dov does as he's told and flips both on, tightening his seatbelt and slapping the dash in the process. "You're so lucky."

Andy scoffs and shakes her head. "I don't consider chasing a speeding car into a School Zone _lucky_ Dov." She maneuvers through the cars easily as she catches up with the offending car. She only has three miles before he's at the school.

Dov calls in their location and their situation. Dispatch informs that backup is on the way. Andy knows they don't have time to wait so she guns it and passes him. Dov's getting a little nervous now. "Andy...you _do_ know what you're doing right?"

She takes a deep breath as she gives herself a few car links before she slams on brakes and turns the wheel. They skid sideways and the speeding car smashes into them. Luckily for Andy the car hits the rear passenger door.

Dov jumps out pretty quickly with his gun drawn. "Police! Put your hands up and don't move!"

Oliver heard the call go out over the radio that Andy and Dov were in a high speed chase. He and Chris responded they were en route to assist and caught up in time to see the accident. Dov jumped out right away but they hadn't seen any movement from Andy yet. Chris jumps out and helps Dov cuff the driver. Oliver quickly makes his way to Andy as her door flies open.

He breathes a sigh of relief when she starts to slowly climb out. "McNally? You ok?" He grabs her by the shoulders to steady her. "Slow down Andy."

She's a bit disoriented. "Th...the dr...driver."

Oliver keeps his hands on her. "We've got him. We've got him." He leans her against the smashed cruiser. "Deep breaths ok?" She finally nodded and did as she was told.

An ambulance arrived a few minutes after she got out. The medics split up and Andy got Caroline. "Hey McNally! How are you feeling?"

Andy was bent over now, hands resting on her knees. "Umm...uhh..." A deep breath and she stood a little straighter. "A little shaken up but I'm ok."

Caroline laughed, thinking of the very first day she met Andy, had been pretty certain she wouldn't make it past the first week. "Let me take a look at you." She guided her back to the seat of the cruiser and examined her. "The side of your head is bleeding a little, probably have a concussion. I highly recommend you go to the hospital, just in case. Shaw can even drive you if that'll make you feel better."

Andy nodded and half smiled. "Thanks."

Oliver guided her to his cruiser. Noelle had arrived and she could take over as senior officer. "Come on McNally." He helped her in the car and climbed in his side. "Want me to call Sam?"

She knew he'd worry more if he heard it somewhere else. "Thanks but I'll call him." She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 3. It went straight to voicemail. She remembered that he had a meeting with the D.A. about one of his cases. She sighed as she rubbed her head, the beep to leave a message sounding. "Umm. Hey. I...I hate to do it like this but umm...I was in an accident. I'm ok. Pretty much, maybe a concussion. Oliver's taking me to Victoria Mercy, so umm...I guess I'll keep..." And it beeped letting her know she was out of time. She sighed and dropped her phone in her lap.

Oliver watched her out of the corner of his eye. He got her there as quick as possible and rushed her into the ER. She was taken back to a room but Oliver stayed behind. Andy shed her jacket and uniform shirt so the nurse could take her blood pressure and listened to her heart. She asked a list of questions before she left. Frank showed up with some news that made Oliver mad.

Frank was told by brass that Andy would have to take a drug and alcohol test, a new procedure that all officers were going to have to go through after an accident. Andy didn't care when the nurse brought the cup in. She was feeling too bad to care as she disappeared into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with sample in hand. The doctor finally came in and checked out her head.

Sam groaned as he walked back out to his cruiser. He'd spent entirely too long locked up in an office going over the questions. He pulled out his phone and powered it back on as he climbed in his car. It beeped with a missed call and voicemail. He listened and as soon as he heard her say she'd been in an accident he flipped his lights and sirens on. He made it to Ol' Vic in ten minutes and ran in to find all of their friends waiting. He was given her room number and headed back, stopping in his tracks when he heard the doctor.

Andy was resting with her eyes clothes when the doctor walked in. "Officer McNally?" She opened her eyes and sat up a little bit. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled weakly and shrugged. "My head hurts, I'm a little light headed, a concussion?"

Dr. Franks nodded. "You definitely have a concussion, a mild one though." He flips through the papers in the file. "Your drug and alcohol test was clean which you probably already knew." Andy nodded. "It also looks like congratulations are in order though."

She looked up confused. "What?"

He smiled and closed the file. "You're pregnant."

She shook her head. "No! No! That's not possible! I've been on birth control."

He smiled nervously. "I'm afraid it is. I take it that it wasn't planned." She was crying now, shaking her head. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure everything will be ok."

Sam busted through the door and took her in his arms. Andy completely broke down as soon as she saw him. They had just gotten engaged, she couldn't be pregnant now. Sam held her tightly as he talked to the doctor. "Can you give us a few minutes please?" He nodded and left. Sam pulled back and cupped her face. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She sniffled and nodded. "You sure?"

She choked out. "I'm ok, a mild concussion." Sam had caught the end of that news before the big bomb was dropped.

She started crying again, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Shh! It's ok sweetheart. It's ok." He ran his hand up and down her back as she shook her head.

Andy didn't know how to tell him. Sure he had said he wanted to be a father _one day_ but... "Sam, I..."

He pulled back again and wiped away her tears. "Sweetheart, I know and I couldn't be happier." She looked confused. "I heard the doctor tell you as I was walking in." He broke out in a huge smile and kissed her. "I really couldn't be happier."

She sniffled and looked up at him with her doe eyes wide with concern. "Really? You're...you're ok, you're happy?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I am ridiculously happy." He ran his hand down to her stomach. "We're pregnant."

She giggled at his awed expression. "Sam, I love you so much."

He flashed his dimples. "I love you too." He looked down at his hand and back up to her. "A baby. We're going to have a baby."

She nodded and put her hand on top of his. "Yeah, we are."

The doctor finally made his way back in. He released Andy with instructions to make an appointment with her OB/GYN as soon as possible. Sam walks her out to the waiting room where all of their friends are. Traci immediately tries to attack her with a hug but Sam pulls her close. "Easy Nash."

Traci huffs and scowls. "She has a concussion Swarek not broken bones."

Andy giggles a little and Sam still keeps her close. He finally huffs and lets her go so Traci can hug her. They had decided to wait a little while before telling their friends the good news. After a few minutes of talking Sam took Andy home to get some rest. They hadn't really started making wedding plans, having only been engaged for almost two months but now she felt the need to at least talk about it.

They were lying in bed watching TV when she decided to ask. "Sam?"

He mumbled. "Hmm?"

She traced patterns on his chest. "What do you umm...what do you think we should do?"

He pulled back and looked at her. "About what?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Should we get married _before_ or _after_ the baby?"

He smiled as he ran his hand down to her stomach. "Doesn't matter to me sweetheart, I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled as he slipped his hand under her shirt, resting it on her bare stomach. "I guess we don't have to decide right now. We did just find out after all."

He nodded. "We did and we have plenty of time."

Andy saw her doctor a week later and found out she was 8 weeks along. They got to see the baby for the first time. The heart beat thumped throughout the room. Sam squeezed Andy's hand a little tighter. "Wow!" His jaw dropped in awe as he looked between Andy and the monitor showing their baby. "Sweetheart."

Andy giggled. "It looks like a peanut." Sam chuckled and nodded. "When will we be able to know the sex?"

Laura the tech smiled. "It'll be a few more weeks yet." She printed out a few pictures. "Here you go. Congratulations! If you want to get cleaned up the doctor will be back in a few minutes."

Sam cleaned the gel off her stomach then kissed it. "Hey peanut! I'm your daddy." He traced patterns around her stomach until the doctor walked in.

Andy sat up so Sam could sit on the bed with her. Dr. Amy Jackson had been Andy's OB/GYN since she was a teenager. "Congratulations Andy! I'm really happy for you. And you must be Sam?" He nodded and shook hands with her. "Well, as you know you're 9 weeks now. Some things you should start experiencing if you aren't already; morning sickness, food cravings, raging hormones, heartburn." Andy groaned and Sam chuckled. "Also you'll start to feel your uterus soon, your breasts will start getting bigger and you'll want to go ahead and buy maternity bras. I know your job is important but soon you're going to need to take yourself off the streets. I wouldn't wait too long." She looked to Sam. "She's going to start getting moody and things are going to get tough emotionally."

Sam nodded, he was prepared. "My sister has two kids and I was with her through both pregnancies."

Dr. Jackson smiled and nodded. "Good. You'll know a bit of what to expect then. Also, it's rare but it does happen." He raised his eyebrows. "Occasionally the father will experience some of the signs of pregnancy; morning sickness, food aversions, weight gain." Andy giggled at the thought of Sam going through any of that.

He kissed her temple. "I'm glad it amuses you sweetheart."

Dr. Jackson watched the happy couple. "Andy, have you been feeling sick?" She shook her head. "You may not experience it at all. I recommend you guys take some Yoga classes, the exercise will be good for Andy and it'll help her body with the weight gain."

Sam made a mental note to sign them up as soon as they left. He remembered what a time Sarah had carrying the extra weight and he didn't want Andy to go through that. "I'll take care of her."

Andy kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him. "He always does."

They were scheduled for another appointment in four weeks; they'd be able to find out the sex of the baby by then. Sam started talking to her stomach every morning when they woke up and every night when they went to bed. Andy was so happy that she hadn't been having morning sickness. Sam was starting breakfast one morning when a smell hit him and ran out the back door. Andy walked in the kitchen to the sounds of Sam retching.

He walked back in, turned the faucet on, took a swig of water, swished it around and spit it out. He looked up to see Andy looking concerned. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He shook it off. "It's nothing, just the smell of the eggs."

She looked worried. "Do you think what the doctor said is true?" He shrugged. "Oh! God! Saaaam!"

He could see she was freaking out a little so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh! It's ok sweetheart! It's a small price to pay if it means you aren't doing it." She shook her head. "Yes, yes it is. I couldn't stand the thought of you having to go through that. I watched Sarah and she was miserable."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she pulled away, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Sam, I don't want this. It should be me."

He caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, you can't keep you and the baby healthy if you can't keep food down."

She started pacing. "It's not fair to you. It's not your fault."

He stopped her, wrapping his hands around her arms. "It's nobody's _fault_ Andy. This isn't punishment." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Besides, it won't last long. I'll be fine."

He finally got her to calm down and she said. "Well, the least I can do is cook us breakfast."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know if I can eat that right now. How about we just have some fruit and cereal?"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. They cut up fruit together and made bowls of cereal. It took all Sam had to keep her smiling. They parted ways at the locker room. He was sitting on the bench lacing up his boots when Oliver walked in. Whatever he had made Sam's stomach do flips.

Sam held his breath. "Jesus Shaw! What the hell are you eating?"

Oliver frowned and looked at the apparently offending item. "It's just a bacon and egg sandwich that Zoe made for me. What's wrong with you?"

Sam retched before running off towards a stall. He was really thankful that Andy wasn't going through this. He cleaned himself back up and walked back to his locker. Thankfully Oliver had finished the sandwich.

He caught the concerned look and said. "Must've had bad Chinese last night."

Oliver shrugged it off until it happened every morning for a week. They were in the locker room when he decided to confront him. "Ok brother, spill it."

Sam looked at him questioningly. "Spill what?"

His best friend sighed. "I know something is going on and it's more than bad Chinese. You've been sick every morning for a week."

Sam smirked and put his hand over his heart. "I'm so touched you've been keeping track of me."

Oliver scowled. "Damn it Sammy! I'm serious! What the hell is going on? Is something wrong with you?"

He felt a little bad but they still weren't quite ready, although Andy was beginning to show a little. "I'm fine brother. I promise."

Oliver was still skeptical but could see he wasn't giving up any information. "Fine, but you know I'm here for you and Andy."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "I know, thanks buddy."

Andy was standing by her locker changing when she felt a poke in her stomach. "What the Hell?" She looked down to see Traci's face scrunched up. "Traci!"

Her friend looked up at her. "Dude! You're getting pudgy."

Andy gasped and swatted at her. "Inappropriate! How would you feel if I said that to you?"

She honestly couldn't believe she said it. "Sorry! I'm really sorry."

Andy finished changing quickly and headed out without her. She didn't get a chance to talk to Sam until after Parade. They were standing at the coffee station.

He could see she was upset. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She looked up with wide doe eyes, lip poking out. "Traci called me fat."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Andy socked him in the shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He glanced around before he put his hand on her ever growing bump. "You're far from fat. You're absolutely gorgeous."

She huffed. "You're just saying that so I don't make you sleep on the couch."

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. "You're carrying our child and you are gorgeous. Ollie's worried that something is wrong with me. I think we should tell them. You're going to have to tell Frank soon anyway."

Oliver was watching the exchange from across the room. Traci and Jerry walked up. "Ollie buddy, why are you staring at Sammy and McNally?"

He cut his eyes at Jerry and nodded. "Look at them."

Traci shrugged. "They're always affectionate. So?"

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "A detective and one in training." They still looked confused. He nods again. "What's Sammy doing?"

Jerry watched as he made them coffee. "Umm. Making them coffee. I don't get the big deal."

He waggled his finger at Jerry. "You, I understand but Nash, you should be better at this. What kind of coffee is he making?"

For the first time Traci noticed the Orange top. "Decaf, Andy never drinks that."

Oliver nodded. "Now watch." Sam passed Andy her cup and slid his hand back to her stomach. The smile that spread across his face was genuine bliss. Oliver smiled and Traci gasped.

Jerry was still lost. "One of you care to share?"

Traci whispered. "Andy's pregnant."

Jerry shook his head. "No way! Sammy would tell us."

Ollie clapped him on the back. "Not if it's still early. Zoe and I didn't tell people until the end of the first trimester. What about you Nash?"

She stared in awe, smiling. "Same here."

Andy and Sam were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize they had an audience. She smiled at the look on his face. "We get to find out next week."

Sam's dimples flashed. "I know and the book says we should start feeling movement soon."

She couldn't help but laugh. Sam had insisted on getting two copies of _What to Expect When You're_ _Expecting_ and he had already finished his. "Will you be happy no matter what we have?"

He pulled her into a hug. "Absolutely sweetheart. You?"

She smiled her sweet smile and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't care either."

He kissed her softly. "Girl or boy, they're going to be perfect."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you Sam, so much and I'm so happy."

He smiled, knowing it was the hormones getting her all emotional. "I love you too sweetheart. I can't wait to meet our baby."

They were broken up by Oliver and Traci. Sam was glad she was partnered with Ollie. This was going to be her last week on the street and he knew Ollie would keep her safe no matter what. He was riding with Epstein when he heard the call go out for assistance with crowd control at Club Supernova.

Sam wasn't thrilled with her being there especially since the crowd was getting so rowdy. "Sam, I promise I'll be careful."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok."

Andy did as she promised and stayed on the outskirts of the crowd with Traci. They were wandering through the crowds when they came back to find a guy dancing on a cruiser. He came down willingly but when Andy and Traci tried to handcuff him he shoved Andy. She landed hard and screamed out.

Sam was close by and had seen what happened. "Andy!" He ran to her side and knelt down. "Are you ok?"

She sat still for a few minutes, just taking deep breaths. "Yeah. I'm...I'm ok Sam."

He helped her up and turned to the guy, growling. "What the hell is your problem?" He got up in the guy's face. "So help me God."

Andy knew it was taking all he had not to beat the crap out of the guy. "Sam, please?" He turned to see her worried expression. He went back to her and helped her up. "I'm ok Sammy."

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Ok but if you feel _anything;_ you're going to the hospital." She nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Andy and Oliver were back before Sam and Dov so she went on to the locker room to shower. She stood under the hot water with her hands on her stomach. She left he tears roll down her cheeks as she thought about how earlier could have turned out differently and right then made the decision not to wait any longer to tell Frank. She finished dressing and went out to wait on Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat on the bench in the locker room thinking about earlier. He hoped he could talk Andy into changing her mind about when they would tell Frank. Today scared the hell out of both of them. He finished changing and waved off Ollie's invitation for drinks. "not tonight brother. I just want to get Andy home."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "I understand."

When he stepped out he found Andy waiting. She reached for his hand and started walking towards the bullpen. He tugged on her hand until she turned around. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry about today Sam. I...I don't want to put our baby in danger anymore. I want to tell Frank now so I can go on desk."

Sam could see the sadness and blame in her eyes. He pulled her close and wrapped his fingers up in her hair. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. We agreed on this together. Ok?" She shook her head. "We _did_ and I'm _not_ upset with you. I'm just glad that you're both ok. That is _all_ I care about."

She pulled him tightly to her and kissed him hard. "I love you Sam."

He smiled and brushed his nose across hers. "I love you too sweetheart."

They walked to Frank's office hand in hand and knocked on the door. He wasn't expecting to see them standing in his doorway. "Hey! What's going on?"

They stepped in and stood in front of his desk. Andy squeezed Sam's hand as she said. "I need to...umm I...I..."

Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "We're pregnant Frank."

He had not been expecting that. "Wow!" He broke out in a huge grin as he stood up and walked around the desk. "Congratulations you guys!" He hugged both of them. "I'm guessing you here to ask for desk duty?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Today scared me. I don't want to be put in that position anymore."

Frank leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "Ok. We'll start you immediately."

Sam shook hands with his friend. "Thanks buddy. We umm... we were going to tell everyone next week when we found out the sex."

Frank smiled at the thought of his longtime friend as a dad. "I won't say anything."

Andy giggled at the silly grin on Frank's face. "I think people are starting to figure it out. Sam's kind of been having morning sickness and Traci called me fat this morning. I really think it's time to tell everyone."

The next morning they had breakfast together and headed to the station. Andy changed and walked out with Traci. Sam and the other guys were already waiting. He took her hand as they walked to Parade. She stood in the back with him while Frank talked. "Good morning coppers! Let's see, it appears that we have a flasher hanging around Cheery Beach so keep your eyes open." He shuffled papers around. "Ok. Nash/Diaz, Williams/Peck, Shaw/Epstein, and Swarek you'll be solo today and McNally you'll be on desk."

No one thought twice about the assignments until a week later when Andy was still doing desk duty and the couple wasn't at Parade. It was the day they'd find out the sex. Andy lay on the table with the cool gel on her belly and Sam's hand in hers.

Laura smiled as she looked back at them. "You guys ready?" They nodded excitedly. "Ok. You guys are having a healthy baby girl."

Sam kissed Andy hard. "Sweetheart, we're having a girl!"

She giggled and nodded. "I know!"

They knew everyone would be on patrol by the time they got to the barn so Sam sent a mass text asking everyone to meet them there for lunch. They were still in a daze about the news. Sam made them coffee and joined her at the desk. It was pretty quiet at the moment.

Andy was daydreaming about what their little girl would look like; Sam's dimples and unruly hair maybe her eyes. They'd thrown around a few boy and girl names when they found out they were pregnant.

Sam watched her with a smile on his face. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Andy blushed a little and turned to him. "Just thinking of names."

He nodded. "Come up with anymore?" She chewed on her lip as she nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. "Ok. Let's hear it."

It was a name they both liked. "I was thinking Hannah."

He nodded. "Hannah Grace?" Andy nodded. "Hannah Grace Swarek." He kissed her. "I love it."

Andy ordered pizza and it arrived when their friends did. Everyone walked into the lounge looking around with confused expressions.

Oliver noticed the food. "What's going on?"

Andy took Sam's hand as they all gathered around. "Remember when I had the accident and had to go to the hospital?" Everyone nodded. "Well, thanks to a new department policy we found out that we're pregnant."

Everyone cheered, Sam held up his hand. "This morning we found out we're having a girl." Cheers, claps, and hugs all around.

Andy was lying in bed that night waiting for Sam when she felt the first movement. She was rubbing her stomach as she talked to Sam. "Everyone seems to be really happy for us."

Sam smiled, he knew that she had been nervous that her dad would be upset but he was over the moon. "Of course they are sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she felt the flutter. Instead of speaking she yelped. This brought Sam running from the bathroom and he found her giggling. " _Sam!"_

He crawled on the bed with her. "Are you ok?" His hand moved to her stomach and he jumped when he felt the flutter. "Oh! My god!" He looked in awe at her. "She's moving." That got another flutter. He kissed her stomach. "Hey gorgeous! It's your mommy and daddy! We can't wait to see you."

Sam had laid his head on Andy's chest and she ran her fingers through his hair as he talked to their daughter. "You're going to be such an amazing dad Sam." They'd had a few talks about his childhood and his concerns. She felt him shrug. "You _are_ because we are not our parents. You already love her so much and she knows it." The baby fluttered again and Andy giggled. "See?"

He finally nodded as he kissed her stomach again. "I'll always be here Peanut. I love you and your mommy very much."

Every time he spoke the baby fluttered. Andy watched and listened as he talked to her for almost an hour about how much he loved her all the things they would do.

The months to her delivery were long and tough. The morning sickness was over after a month. Andy's hormones were out of control but he took it in stride. The thing she had the hardest time with was the weight gain, which really wasn't much, she was all baby.

Sam was holding Andy's hand as they were pushing her in through the ER doors. He was trying to calm himself more than her. She'd been a champ, waited til the last second to wake him because he'd had a late shift. He'd felt her slide out of bed, thinking it was another of her late night bathroom trips.

Andy had been lying in bed, in pain but trying to let Sam sleep. When it got too much she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as she sat down her water broke. It took her a few minutes to calmly call for him. "Sam?"

He could hear the pain and panic in her voice as he bolted out of bed and charged into the bathroom. "Sweetheart?"

She was crying now. "I waited as long as I could."

He knelt in front of her as a contraction hit her. "It's time?" She nodded as she breathed her way through it. "Ok. Everything is going to be ok." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He ran into their room and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He sent a quick text to Ollie to let him know then he called Tommy.

After grabbing Andy's robe he went back for her. They slowly made their way to the truck; Andy smiling as he helped her in. "I love you."

Sam kissed her softly. "I love you too sweetheart."

Oliver, Jerry, Traci, and Tommy were at the hospital when they got there. They had agreed to put the wedding on hold until after the baby was born. Andy had been ok with it, not wanting to be pregnant in the wedding pictures even though Sam told her she was gorgeous.

He was holding her hand when they rolled her into the hall. "Wait!" Everyone stopped abruptly.

Sam was a little panicked. "What's wrong? Are you ok? In pain? Is it the baby?"

She sniffled a little. "I want to get married Sammy."

He looked at her confused. "We're going to sweetheart."

She shook her head. "I know I said I could wait but I don't want to wait."

Usually he was good at caving in to her needs. He's kind of at a loss right now though. "Sweetheart it's kind of late for this. I pro..."

She growled out. "Now!" As she had another contraction.

Sam jumped a little. "Sweetheart, I promise as soon as Hannah is born we'll do it." He was hoping to get her calm as he caressed her cheek.

She practically screamed. "Samuel David Swarek! This baby isn't coming out unless we're married!"

Everyone jumped because yelling was something she had never done. Everyone tried to reason with her but in the end Sam agreed. "Ok. Ok sweetheart. Just relax for me ok? It's not good for you and the baby to be stressed."

She finally took a few deep breaths. "Ok. I'm sorry." Now she was crying again.

Oliver shook his head and mumbled to the others. "Where the _hell_ are we going to find a priest at 3 in the morning?"

Chris smiled and raised his hand. "I've got that covered." He nudged Dov. "Come on."

Oliver looked to Jerry. "Will you and Nash go get their rings? Sammy keeps them in the safe in their master closet."

They nodded and left for their task and the nurses get Andy settled in a room. Sam's too focused on keeping her calm and focusing on her breathing to realize that their friends are orchestrating their impromptu wedding.

Sam's holding her hand tight, reassuring her that everything is going to be ok and telling her how much he loves her and Hannah as the contractions get closer and closer. He has no idea how much time has passed when the door to her room opens and a priest walks in with their friends behind him.

Andy smiles immediately and croaks out. "Father Jean Pierre, what are you doing here?"

He moves to the other side of the bed. "I hear that my other favorite police officer has it in her heart to get married tonight." She beams at him and Sam, nodding. "That's why I'm here. It would be a great honor to do this for you."

She's crying again and says. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I love you so much. How do you even put up with me?"

Normally he would tease her but isn't sure if right now is the time so he simply says. "I love you Andy and our daughter. I'd do anything for you."

A collective sigh lands over the room as they kiss. Jean Pierre says. "I think this moment says it all." He places his hand over theirs. "Today we are gathered to celebrate the love of this family. Sam, do you promise to love, honor, and protect your family as long as you shall live?"

He places his free hand on her stomach and looks into her eyes. "With every breath I take and every beat of my heart. I do."

Jean Pierre looks to Andy. "Andy, do you promise to love, honor, and protect your family as long as you shall live?"

She nods as she looks lovingly into Sam's eyes. "With every beat of my heart and every breath I take, I do."

There isn't a dry eye in the room as Jean Pierre says. "By the power vested in me by the city of Toronto and with great pleasure I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam flashes his dimples as he leans down and kisses her softly. Andy knows she is the luckiest woman on the planet. "I love you so much Sam."

He brushes his nose across hers. "I love you with all my heart."

She screams as a hard contraction hits her and the nurses run everyone out. "It's baby time people." Everyone cheers as they exit.

Sam stays by Andy's side, holding her hand. She's still teary eyed. "Thank you Sam." He looks confused. "For everything; for putting up with my raging hormones these last few months, for late night ice cream trips and for loving us so much."

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "Told you I'd do anything for you. I asked you to make me a husband and a father, how could I say no?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'm so lucky."

Ten hours after they arrived one of the nurses laid their baby girl on Andy's chest. She was exhausted as she held Hannah Grace. "God Sam!" She sobs a little as tears roll down her cheeks. "She's so beautiful!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at his daughter and she _was_ gorgeous; head full of dark brown hair, pudgy cheeks, tiny little fingers, and a set of lungs. "She really is sweetheart." He kissed both of them. "You did so good." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Andy drifted in and out of sleep so Sam picked up Hannah and took her out to meet the rest of her family. Tommy was the first to see Sam and he stood up to greet his son-in-law and grand-daughter. "Sammy?"

He looked up with the most ridiculous grin and held her out. "Hannah Grace Swarek, seven pounds five ounces."

Tommy took his grand-daughter and held her close. "Hey gorgeous! I'm your grandpa."

All of their friends gathered around to get a look at the new Swarek. Traci looked up. "How's Andy?

He let out a deep breath. "She's exhausted, was asleep when I left." He nods. "She's great though." Everyone hugged him and had their turn with baby Hannah. After a few minutes he finally says. "I should get back in there."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Great job brother! She's gorgeous." Sam nodded. "Tell Andy great job and we'll see her later ok?"

He hugged everyone again and thanked them for everything before they left. When he walked back in Andy had turned on her side. He lay Hannah down next to her, took a picture, and sent it to Sarah. He sat down by the bed and saw the ring box. Everything that he had dreamt of having with her had happened in a matter of hours. He picked up the box and opened it; both of their rings tucked in it. He took hers out and slid it on her finger, kissing her hand before he took his out.

He sat back, twirling it around in his fingers and smiled as he slid it on. He watched Andy and Hannah sleep for a little while before he climbed in bed with them. He laid Hannah on his chest while Andy moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He loved that no matter how deep in sleep she was she could always sense him.

He slid his arm under her and pulled her close as he held their daughter to his chest. Andy curled up and was nose to nose with their little girl. He smiled and kissed both of their heads before he fell asleep. When he woke Jerry and Traci were walking in with food and changes of clothes. Sam woke Andy up so she could get a shower. She smiled and hugged their friends before she disappeared. Sam took Jerry and Traci to the nursery to see Hannah and give Andy a chance to get cleaned up.

Jerry smiled big and watched his niece. "Sammy brother, she really is beautiful." He slung an arm around his shoulder. "Good job buddy."

He clapped his best friend on the back. "Make ya think about having one of your own?"

Jerry looked to Traci and smiled, he actually _could_ picture it. "Could be brother, could be." He took Traci's hand as they watched Hannah.

Andy was so happy to be standing under the hot stream of water. She smiled thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She had married the love of her life and had given birth to their baby girl. She took her time because she knew they were going to visit their new addition. By that evening all of their friends and family had visited. Andy and Hannah were released the next morning.

That night Sam held Andy while she fed Hannah. "I was thinking we could take a trip to St. Catharine's in a few weeks."

She kissed her daughter's head before she let hers fall back against his chest. "I think it's a great idea."

Sam could tell she was tired. "Tomorrow, you're not doing anything."

She looked up at him confused. "Why?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're exhausted sweetheart. You rest and I get to spend quality time with my other favorite girl."

She finished feeding Hannah and Sam took her to the nursery, grabbing the baby monitor on the way out. When he crawled back in bed she curled up to him. "We're two of the luckiest girls in the world."

Sam kissed the top of her head as he felt her breathing even out. "I love you."


End file.
